


REFL Leporello

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (partly), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: Another collection of sketches, with love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 107





	1. You are so screwed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 



> For chapter 33.


	2. Doctor Zhivago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 34 <3


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 35. <3


	4. Confinement 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 36.


	5. Such a Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 37.


	6. Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lovely chapter 38.


	7. Season's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 39. Bisous confinés.


	8. The Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 40, with love.


	9. To us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CHAPTER 41. And I just couldn't choose, so there's two.


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, also for chapter 41. <3


	11. How lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 42. Nekhen, it's been such a treat to do this. You are the best. Thank you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a final one, but it's separate :)


End file.
